Jet Fuel Formula Episode 10: Hello, Out There! or There's No Place Like Space/Transcript
Narrator: 'While the two moon men, Gidney and Cloyd, were kept busy making personal appearances and signing autographs, Rocky and Bullwinkle were working furiously to rediscover their lost rocket fuel. But time ran out on them when the moon men got tired of all their fame and decided to go home. '''Cloyd: '''It's so wonderful we can't stand it anymore! '''Narrator: '''To keep our boys from finding the formula, Gidney and Cloyd made them get into their spaceship and took off for the moon carrying Rocky and Bullwinkle with them. Up and up the strange craft went, and then suddenly... ''(the spaceship stops in the air as Gidney and Cloyd investigate) 'Gidney: '''Cloyd, what is it? '''Cloyd: '''I don't know. I'll check the fuel indicator. ''(Cloyd triggers a switch; a stick comes out and sticks it into their fuel tank, but it comes up empty) 'Gidney: '''Is it empty? '''Cloyd: '''According to this, we owe it two gallons! '''Gidney: '''Impossible! '''Cloyd: '''Stand by to land! '''Narrator: '''With its fuel gone, the spaceship dropped quickly down, down,... ''(CRASH!) 'Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, are you all right? '''Bullwinkle: '''I-I guess so. Is this the floor where we get off? '''Rocky: '''It sure is! Come on! ''(Cloyd appears and stops them with his scrooch gun) '''Cloyd: '''One moment. '''Rocky: '''You can't scare us with that anymore. If we can't get to the moon, neither can you. '''Gidney: '''You know, they're right, Cloyd. '''Cloyd: '''You mean, we're stuck here? '''Gidney: '''Looks like. '''Cloyd: '''I might as well be scrooched. '''Rocky: '''Wait a minute. You know what the rocket fuel formula is, don't you? '''Gidney: '''Well, yes, but... '''Rocky: '''Well, why don't you tell us, and we'll make some for you? '''Gidney: '''Well... '''Rocky: '''What have you got to lose? '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, sure. The worst you could wind up with is a mess of fudge cake. '''Gidney: '''All right, but I certainly wish I knew what happened to our fuel. '''Narrator: '''Well, if Gidney had happened to glance outside, he would have found out right away, for two familiar figures were scurrying off carrying, between them, the fuel tank, which they had removed from the moon men's ship. '''Natasha: '''Well, Boris, we have done it again. '''Boris: '''I certainly have. '''Natasha: '''We still don't have the formula. '''Boris: '''Who needs it? We got tank of the fuel itself. Now let's check timetable to see what time leaves next submarine. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, back in the disabled spaceship, Rocky had just finished reading the formula for the rocket fuel. '''Rocky: '''Well, we can get all the ingredients, I think, except this one. '''Bullwinkle: '''What's that? '''Rocky: '''Mooseberry juice. '''Bullwinkle: '''Mooseberry juice? Heck, that's easy! '''Gidney: '''Oh, not as easy as all that. There's only one place in your whole country where it grows. '''Rocky: '''Where's that? '''Cloyd: '''Near a little town called Frostbite Falls. '''Rocky '''and Bullwinkle: 'Frostbite Falls?! '''Gidney: '''You know it? ''(Rocky and Bullwinkle salute to Frostbite Falls) 'Rocky: '''Know it? It's our hometown! ''(Bullwinkle points to FLorida) 'Bullwinkle: '''Yup. Right here in Minnesota. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, that's Florida. '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, if they're gonna keep adding states all the time, they can't expect me to keep up. ''(Rocky points to Minnesota) 'Rocky: '''Minnesota's up here. '''Bullwinkle: '''Where's Frostbite Falls? '''Rocky: '''I don't see it. '''Gidney: '''Uh, what's the population? '''Bullwinkle: '''Twenty-three? '''Cloyd: '''Here. Better use this microscope. '''Narrator: '''And while Bullwinkle searched for the location of the country's only mooseberry patch, Boris and Natasha were sitting in a rowboat a couple of miles off shore. '''Boris: '''Keep your eyes open, Natasha. The submarine should be surfacing any minute. '''Natasha: '''But darling, how can I see in all this fog? '''Boris: '''You should have eyes like mine, Natasha. They don't miss one teensy-tinesy little thing. ''(The submarine suddenly appears from underneath the rowboat) 'Boris: '''Big things, yes, but little things, no. ''(The hatch opens and the captain appears) 'Submarine Pilot: '''All right, you two, get below. It's all yours. '''Natasha: '''You're not coming? '''Submarine Pilot: '''You're leaving. He's leaving. I'm staying. Somebody's got to mind the store. '''Narrator: '''And so the two spies carefully stored the explosive rocket fuel and headed the midget submarine across the ocean toward its sinister destination, while our friends were still figuring out how to get to Frostbite Falls. Be sure to see our next episode: ''"A Creep in the Deep" or "Will Success Spoil Boris Badenov?"